It Was The Jelly I Swear!
by HorrorUnicorn
Summary: Find out what happens when Starfire feeds Robin an alien mind controlling aphrodisiac.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I don't own teen titans _

Ehhhha" Starfire moaned while she stretched out on her bed. Her eyes slowly fluttering as she greeted the glistening bright star seen from her window. She turned to face silky "hello my little bungorf" Starfire said as she embraced the sweet worm. Getting no reply from the small creature Starfire let go and sat up on her bed. She noticed a foul stench wafting throughout her room. "SILKY you little stinker why must you release your rancid smelling gasses while I slumber?" She said in a voice that was much like a mother talking to her child. Starfire floated to her closet and removed her under garments replacing them with her usual purple top and skirt. "The usual clothing choice in which I partake is getting rather boring don't you think so to bungorf?" She slipped on her gloves and zipped up her boots then floated to the kitchen leaving silky to continue slumbering. Starfire passed by a cloaked figure "oh hello best friend of female gender! She  
exclaimed as she grabbed her team mate and hugged her with great force. Raven must have been surprised bf the bear hug because the window nearest to her had broken. "Okay now please let go of me." Raven said with a melancholy tone. The lovely alien girl let go and continued on her way to the kitchen. She arrived at the refrigerator and looked inside. Starfire then grabbed what appeared to be a purple liquid with strange chunks. The sweet girl sat at the table and began to spoon feed herself the purple ooze. An alluring scent arose and spread through the air drawing robin to the kitchen.

"Hello robin. What activity are you invested in at the moment?" She said with a hint of eagerness hiding in her voice.

"What's that smell star?" Boy wonder said with an excited smile.

"Oh it's the paste of a rare berry not indigenous to earth" she mumbled while blushing at Robin's smiling face.

"Can I try some Star?" He asked with great enthusiasm.

"Yes Robin you may." Starfire blurted out without another thought. She then took her spoon and scooped out a gelatinous chunk of purple substance. As she placed the spoon to Robin's perfect pink lips she could feel blush creep throughout her face. Robin looking almost starved and ravenously bite at and chewed upon the now mooshy chunk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I don't own Teen titans_

**Chapter 2**  
"R-Robin ?" Starfire said with concern "what's wrong Robin?"

Boy wonder was staring as if he was just a husk of a person. Starfire was worried at this new development. She wondered if he was sick from the food. Starfire had gotten up and started towards the door. She was going to get help but instead found herself face down on the floor. Her hands pinned by an unknown force. She was forced to her back by the assailant. Starfire saw that it was Robin and this information confused her to great lengths. Robin stole a kiss forcing his tongue past her petite lips and found its way into her mouth. Starfire struggled but for some reason Robin was stronger then he used to be. He trailed his fingers from her naval and up to her breasts. His eyes seemingly blank as he grouped her voluptuous body. Starfire wondered why he was touching her fatty chest deposits. Robins fingers were wondering again and were drawn to her legs. He caressed her thighs while his tongue  
was exploring Starfire's mouth. The alien girl was finally wise to his intentions and with renewed strength began fighting back again. While Starfire struggled Robin released his long thick throbbing member from its spandex prison. The veins appeared to be aching in anticipation as a clear liquid was being expelled from the pink tip. Starfire looked on in horror as robin ripped off her skirt with aggression and inserted his three gloved fingers into her small entrance. She gasped into Robin's mouth as he began to pump his finger rhythmically. Soon pain gave into pleasure as her mind went blank. Heated moans exchanged between the two each escaping onto the others mouth. They filled one another lungs with gasps of pure bliss. Robin placed the tip of his slick pulsating staff by her warm moist welcoming gap. As he was about to thrust into her womanhood Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in. Raven quickly assessed the situation. Azarath metrion zinthos! Robin  
was hurled against the wall. Beast boy shifted into a lion and stood over Starfire taking a protective stance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans _

**Chapter 3**

(Robin's point of view)

As I took the purple chunk into my throat the world began to shift. My view of the magnificent Starfire melted away along with all the colors. I awoke in a large white room with no decorations, windows or even a door! It seemed like hours went by and still nothing happened. Fear lead to boredom and that lead to horrid thoughts of what was happening. The world seemed to stop and every second was painfully slow. The walls slowly began to melt into a purple substance. The ooze began to stick to Robin trapping him in place. The purple ooze slowly began to flow over Robin's limbs. He struggled to escape. Just as the ooze was about to flood into his mouth and nostrils he felt a twinge of pain. Robin awoke on the kitchen floor with a green lion growling with great ferocity. Boy wonder noticed Raven and Cyborg looking at him with disgust and then he noticed something odd. "STARFIRE!" he shouted as he looked at the beautiful girl lying on the floor passed out  
and half naked. He ran towards her but was met with the sharp jaws of the lion. Pain ran through his arm as Beast Boy bite down harder. "Fuck!" He yelled in pain as the jaws nicked his bone.

"Stop it Beast boy." Raven said as she approached Robin. "

"Be careful Ra." Cyborg echoed.

"I will." Raven replied


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans _

**Chapter 4****  
**  
Raven touched Robins forehead and felt and saw what Robin's mind went through while his body was attacking Starfire. For once Robin was happy that he shared a strong link to the gray girl.  
-hours later-  
After hours of detailed talking and explaining Cyborg and Beast boy finally believed Robins account of things. Starfire was hooked up to the heart monitor and finally regained consciousness. The whole team was happy to see that she was okay.  
"Star are you okay?" they all said in unison.

"Yes I am fine team mates" she said with a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry Star !" Robin yelled.

"It's okay Robin I should have known that food from my home planet would have an effect on a human being such as you. I however did not expect it to trigger a mating response.'' She relied with a smile.

Robin hugged Starfire and the others left them alone to talk things over.

"I did take enjoyment from your episode Robin" she whispered into his ear. "Next time I will require you not to be of altered consciousness." She remarked as she let her hands wonder over Robin's body.


End file.
